


I Wanna Look At You

by everywinter



Series: 2019 Valentine's Day Fluff [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Jae works the late night shift at a convenience store and Dowoon's his favourite regular.





	I Wanna Look At You

Even though it’s not exactly The Dream, Jae doesn’t hate his job at the convenience store. He works the late shift, so he gets a lot of homework done and no one cares if he reads or plays on his phone when there are no customers to take care of.

 

Jae knows the names of all the late night regulars. Brian, who usually has a snack jammed into his mouth by the time he’s brought his haul to the counter, Sungjin who gets dragged into the store by his too-chipper-for-1:00 am boyfriend Wonpil, and Jamie who talks way too much about her roommate for it to be anything but pining.

 

Dowoon's his favourite though.

 

Dowoon doesn’t talk very much, but he calls Jae by name, so he does the same. Sometimes he brings his dog, Tori, the cutest little creature in existence and Jae will feed her treats that Dowoon keeps in his pocket. Tori gives Jae little high-fives with her teeny paws and he's not sure if it's the serious look on the dog's face that makes his heart clench, or if it's the look of unbridled pride on Dowoon's face that does it. Something about his floppy black hair in contrast to the way his arms look in sleeveless shirts makes him incredibly intriguing, and maybe Jae's woken up from more than one guilty dream with Dowoon's deep voice in his ear. His entire face gets red when Jae smiles at him from over the counter, so even though he doesn’t know Dowoon as well as some of the others, Jae’s incredibly fond of him.

 

It’s Valentine’s Day now, although it wasn’t when Jae started his shift, and he’s scrolling through his Twitter timeline while Dowoon carefully peruses the junk food aisle. Jae already knows that Dowoon's going to buy the same snack mix he buys every single time, but it's cute watching him inspect everything so carefully anyway. The front door chimes as a man Jae doesn’t recognize slowly shuffles in. Jae turns to greet him, but the next thing he knows the man’s climbing onto the counter and trying to force the register open.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, what are you doing?!” Jae’s yelling and flapping his hands like a bird, but he's really not properly equipped to deal with this situation. “Dude, what the actual fuck?”

 

The man doesn’t answer, and Jae’s yelling seems to trigger something in him because his efforts to get the cash register open escalates.

 

“Stop, stop!” Jae grabs his History of Sexuality textbook and starts smacking it against the man’s knuckles. “Only employees are allowed behind the counter, and this is against protocol!”

 

A chocolate bar flies past Jae’s head and clatters into the display case of cigarettes behind him, and maybe he’s in shock because Jae absentmindedly thinks about how he’s probably going to have to spend a good chunk of the rest of his shift cleaning it back up. The next candy bar brains the thief right in the side of the face and he cries out in pain when the wrapper stabs him in the eye.

 

Jae goes for a headshot with his textbook and manages to knock him off the counter. He finally comes to his senses and grabs for his cellphone to call the police, but by the time he’s gotten the number dialed and finished giving the officers the address to the store, Dowoon’s already chased the man away with his barrage of candy bars.

 

The store’s eerily quiet, Jae’s playlist gently playing in the background, and he and Dowoon are still panting a little from the adrenaline coursing through their bodies. The front cover of his textbook is a little crumpled and the receipt he’d stuck into for a bookmark had fallen out sometime during the fray.

 

“I, uh,” Dowoon clears his throat and gestures to the chocolate bars on the floor. “am I going to have to pay for those?”

 

“No! If anything, you should probably never have to pay for a chocolate bar here again.” There’s a little bit of an uncomfortable silence. “I have to call my manager, but would you mind sticking around until the police get here in case they need your statement or something?”

 

Dowoon nods and Jae turns around and spends a very uncomfortable five minutes on the phone with Kevin’s girlfriend, trying to convince her to wake him up, before spending another ten minutes reassuring a frantic Kevin that he’s not hurt.

 

When Jae hangs up, Dowoon’s picking up all the various snacks that he’d used as defensive weapons. He’s crouched down and waddling like a little bird, using his cap like a pouch to carry everything. Jae watches him for a little bit, something warm churning in his chest as he fights against the goofy grin threatening to spread over his face.

 

Jae goes to help Dowoon put all the candy back onto the shelf and they work in comfortable silence. When they’re finished, he grabs a bag of the chocolate snack mix (surprisingly not something that Dowoon used as a projectile) and hands it over to Dowoon.

 

“On the house.”

 

“It’s been years since anyone’s given my Valentine’s Day chocolates.” They’re close enough that Jae can see that even Dowoon’s earlobes turn red when he blushes. “Are you sure it’s going to be okay?”

 

“You probably saved me from getting shanked. I’d buy you one every single day for the rest of the month if you wanted.”

 

Dowoon rips open the package and pops and handful into his mouth before offering the bag to Jae. He’s chewing on his own mouthful when Dowoon says, “I’d settle for dinner tonight?”

 

He’s so startled, he starts choking on an almond and Dowoon’s hand is warm against his back as he anxiously waits for Jae to stop coughing.

 

“Would a Valentine’s Day first date be too cliché?” Jae asks after he catches his breath again.

 

“Well, you said that I saved your life, that’s cliché enough.”

 

“If it’s repayment for that, I feel stingy just getting dinner.”

 

“Maybe breakfast too?” There’s a cheeky grin on Dowoon’s face and it’s an interesting contrast to his red face.

 

“Whatever you want.”

 

Maybe it’s a little in bad taste that Kevin walks in to the two of them kissing, but what can Jae say? It’s Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
